Harry Potter and the Student of Sepharia
by bellatrix08
Summary: Harry is about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts when two girls show up that will change his life forever. But what will Voldemort have in store when he finds out that Harry is in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Student of Sepharia**

**Chapter 1- Meeting at the Malfoy's**

"Hurry up!" yelled Narcissa Malfoy. "He'll be here any second!"

Narcissa had long pale blond hair, the same color of blond that her son, Draco, and her husband Lucius had.

"I want to stay!" shouted a young boy around the age of 15.

"No Draco!" snapped Narcissa angrily, as she frantically moved pillows around on the couch.

"Let him stay, Narcissa," said a tall man with his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail and tied with a black ribbon.

"Lucius!"Exclaimed Narcissa. "I do not want my son at this meeting! The dark lord is already furious with you as it is. You think I want my son to see it?"

"Oh, come on Cissy!" said a witch who had just appeared. She had long dark hair with heavily lidded eyes.

"Draco will be seeing all of this soon enough; you might as well go ahead and let him see now!"

"Thanks Aunt Bellatrix!" said Draco, as he grinned at his mother.

"Fine!" said Narcissa, as the doorbell rang.

"How come you never use the door anymore, Bella?" asked Lucius.

"Because you should be well used to my presence by now." Answered Bellatrix.

Narcissa ushered all the cloaked witches and wizards inside, and the last wizard walked in and removed the hood of his cloak. Everyone in the room bowed down to him He had dark red eyes and a pale, grey face.

"Thank you my friends," said the wizard. "And thank you Narcissa and Lucius for letting us hold a meeting at your estate this evening."

Narcissa smiled gently when he said this.

"And this must be Draco," said the wizard, turning to the youngest one in the room.

"Good evening my lord" said Draco bowing lowly.

"Yes, well, let's get down to business. Congratulations to Lucius and the others for escaping out of Azkaban. I trust that it was not difficult, but if you had followed my directions, you would have never been there in the first place." Said the pale wizard.

"I shall deal with your punishment later, Lucius."

"Yes, my lord." Said Lucius bowing nervously.

"I have not come here to talk about Lucius's poor decision making, but about something I have foreseen. A girl will come to Hogwarts. Two, to be exact, but the other is not important. The first one, I cannot figure out her name, but she is incredibly beautiful. Potter will fall in love with her. Now if we do not kill Potter, or the girl, they will marry and birth a child. This child will posses extraordinary powers. I wish to kill Potter before the girl, because the girl has some form of power that will be extremely useful for us. She is American, but her mother and father went to Hogwarts." said the pale wizard.

"Do you know who the parents are my lord?" questioned a wizard.

"Do you think if I did in fact know who the parents are I would have told you and also had a better idea who this girl is, McNair?" snapped the wizard.

"Apologies my lord" said the wizard McNair.

"This is where young Mr. Malfoy will come to use. I have two tasks for you, Draco. One I will tell you now and the other will have to wait until we are alone. I want you to gather up information on this girl. She is in your grade, so it won't be difficult." Said the pale wizard.

"Lord Voldemort will rise up to full power again." Said the pale wizard Voldemort.

So, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter, I have the second one written, I just have to type it up, so please review!

Bellatrix


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Back at Headquarters**

"Harry. Harry, wake up." Said a tell wizard with an extremely long beard.

"Wha? What?! Oh! Professor!" said Harry groggily. "What are you doing here? It's two in the morning."

"I've come to take you to Sirius' house. I assumed you would rather spend your summer holiday with Sirius and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes! Yes sir!" said Harry sitting up right, while putting on his glasses.

"Well your belongings are all over the place, but that's nothing a little magic can't fix," said Dumbledore as he flicked his wand and everything packed into his trunk neatly.

"I have left a letter to your aunt and uncle explaining where you have gone so they will not worry."

"They won't." said Harry simply. "Sir why did you decide to come at this hour?"

"Because Voldemort knows you're here, Harry and wouldn't expect you leaving so early." Said Dumbledore. "Now grab your trunk and I will take your owl's cage. Hold on to my arm tight, Harry."

Harry felt like everything was closing in on him. He decided that if a person swallowed him whole and was going through their digestive system that this is what it would feel like.

The getting stuffed through a digestive system sensation finally ending and Harry opened his eyes and he saw the familiar shabby neighborhood at which Sirius' house was. He thought about how much he missed Sirius and the door popped up. Dumbledore opened the door and gestured Harry in. Harry put his trunk down and took Hedwig's cage from Dumbledore and had put it down right when Hermione came running at him.

"Oh Harry! I missed you so much!" exclaimed Hermione hugging him tightly.

"Hermione, don't suffocate him!" said Ron. "It's only been a couple of weeks. Welcome back, mate!" said Ron smiling.

"Why are you two up so early?" asked Harry, who was checking to see if any of his ribs were broken.

"Dumbledore said you were coming and we wanted to see you!" said Hermione smiling happily.

"Well it's great to see you both." Said Harry grinning.

Well that's the end of the second chapter, and I still have no reviews. Well the third will be up soon. It's already written, I just have to type it up.

Bellatrix


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Sirius' Daughters**

"Up to bed, all of you!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "Harry dear, how've you been?"

"I've been good, Mrs. Weasley, how about yourself?" answered Harry.

"Excellent! Now all-"started Mrs. Weasley.

"Welcome home, Harry!" shouted a man with shaggy, long brown hair.

"Sirius!" said Harry hugging him.

"The muggles been treating you well?" inquired Sirius.

"Of course not."

"There will be plenty of time to talk after everyone's had a good rest!" said Mrs. Weasley, ushering them all upstairs.

"It's good to have you back, Harry." Said Sirius. Harry grinned at him and walked up the stairs.

As soon as Harry laid down he realized how tired he was and fee asleep instantly.

"Harry, Molly says breakfasts ready, get up. You too, Ron." Said a tall thin man with slightly graying hair.

"Good to see you, Professor Lupin." Said Harry yawning.

"Good to see you too, Harry." Said Lupin smiling gently. "You've been well?"

"Yeah I suppose so. You?"

"I've never been better."

"Things going well with Tonks, then?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Yes, they have. I haven't been this happy in ages." Said Lupin happily.

"Now get up and get Ron up as well," Lupin said as he left the room.

"Ron? RON!" shouted Harry.

"Whaaaaat?" asked Ron, sleepily.

"Get up!" yelled Harry, as he pulled off the blankets that were laying over him.

"Yeah, eggs will be good, Molly," said Tonks as Mrs. Weasley loaded her plate down with food. "Wotcher, Harry" she said grinning.

"Hey Tonks." Harry answered happily. It felt so good to be back at the place where people were actually happy to see him.

Everyone at their breakfasts and then Mrs. Weasley ushered, him, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny into the entry way to clean and dust.

They had been cleaning for about an hour when suddenly, the door bell rang. Mrs. Black started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"FILTHY HALF BREEDS! STUPID MUDBLOODS!"

Lupin came running down and shut the curtain.

"I keep telling the order just to come right in!" said Lupin, annoyed. He opened the door and a beautiful blond haired girl with deep purple eyes was standing there.

"Darcy?" asked Remus, astounded.

"Remus!" said the girl hugging him tightly.

"What are you doing here, Darcy?" questioned Lupin kindly. "I thought you lived in America?"

"I did, but I decided to move back. I had to see him and tell him…um something important." said Darcy.

"Well come in!" said Lupin, ushering her inside. "How have you been?"

"Good, I just…you know miss him." Whispered Darcy. "And there's something else. I have a daughter. Sirius's daughter."

"Oh, my." said Lupin looking frazzled.

"I know!" breathed Darcy. "But when he broke things off with me, I didn't want him to feel like he had to stick around when he didn't love me anymore."

"Wow…well I-"started Lupin.

"Darcy?" asked walking down the stairs slowly. He looked shocked, yet happy to see her.

"Hey Sirius." She said smiling sweetly. "I've missed you. So I had to come back."

"Yeah, I've missed you too." Said Sirius walking towards her.

"Why did you break up with me, Sirius?" asked Darcy, looking up at him.

"Wormtail said that you didn't," he swallowed hard, "love me anymore."

"And you believed him? Wormtail who had a crush on me and Lily since forever." Darcy asked looking amused.

"Yeah it sounds sort of stupid when you put it that way," said Sirius, scratching behind his ear nervously. "I still love you, Darcy." He said.

"And I still love you Sirius." Said Darcy walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, while he put his arms around her waist and they kissed.

Darcy broke away and grinned up at him. Suddenly, her face got serious.

"I have something important to tell you, Sirius."said Darcy, her voice shaking. "I…I have a-a daughter." she said looking at Sirius with a sad look on her face.

"I see," said Sirius backing away. "Who's the father?" he added hostilely.

"You." she whispered. Sirius looked shocked.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" asked Sirius, his voice cracking.

"Lily was my best friend," said Darcy, "And the day after she died, you break things off with me. I didn't want you to feel like you had to stick around. So the day after Lily and James' funeral, I moved to American and had Isabella."

"Isabella?" asked Sirius, his voice quivering.

"Yes," said Darcy, "You said that if you ever had a girl, you would want to name her that. Isabella Lily Frank."

"Why Lily?" asked Remus. This was his first question, since he looked as shocked as Mrs. Weasley and the others in the room.

"Because Lily and I made promises that if we had daughters that we would use each other names as middle names. But since she had Harry, Harry Darcy Potter, wouldn't be the best name." said Darcy. Her bright purple eyes flickered around the room, when they landed on Harry.

"You must be Harry?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Ah, I see you were blessed with Lily's gorgeous eyes," said Darcy smiling. "And you do look exactly like James, only one thing is missing." She went up and ruffled Harry's hair so that it looked grungy and messy. Sirius and Remus laughed.

"I forgot he used to do that all the time,"said Remus affectingly.

Harry smiled up at Darcy, he understood why Sirius loved her, she was beautiful.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked.

"Oh Yes. Lily was my best friend. And I knew James for Quidditch and he was in my year along with Sirius." said Darcy smiling at Harry, "And Remus."

"So where is my daughter? Isabella?" asked Sirius, looking excited. Sirius had sat down in one of the many arm chairs in the room.

"You're daughter," said Darcy, walking over and sitting in Sirius' lap, "Is coming from America today with Katherine and her headmistress. They have to talk to Dumbledore about those two transferring."

"What do you mean two?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, and who's Katherine?" questioned Sirius.

"Katherine is Isabella's best friend," started Darcy, "And Katherine has four older sisters who're all witches along with her parents. Her sisters have already finished school and decided that they could make a good bit of money modeling for muggles. So her parents agreed and wanted to take Katherine out of school, but she refused. So I took her in."

"So we'll be going to school with Katherine and Isabella?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and we were wondering if we could stay here while my house is getting ready. Their headmistress is staying in a room in Hogsmeade until they start school." said Darcy.

"Wicked," said Fred, "I hope they look good."

All the boys laughed and Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"So when will they be arriving?" asked Lupin.

"Tonight." answered Darcy.


End file.
